Santa claus is comin
by Miss Megz
Summary: Just something cute and christmassy to get people in the christmas frame of mind. It focuses mainly on the inu brothers but that's okay! It's just pure fluff. Song is Santa Claus is coming to town for anyone who couldn't guess.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or this song. No one owns this song anymore. I think it's public domain.

**Lyrics**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

The heavenly palace (see "Deception" for origin of this name) was hardly a quiet place. Kagome had managed to somehow convince the two brothers to tolerate each other long enough for everyone to spend the Christmas holiday together. The feudal residents had no idea what this "Christmas" thing was but Kagome made a big deal out of it and got both Rin and Shippo excited enough to make it impossible for their demonic guardians to say no. All Rin had to do was look up at the demon lord with big doe eyes and he was unable to deny her. She asked for so little anyways. A large room with a fireplace and a window had been handpicked by Kagome and the dog lord had ordered the room to be cleared. He would have had some of his servants go out and pick and tree but the annoying human insisted that they had to do it. Frankly, he was still trying to get over the idea that the tree was supposed to go inside.

**You better watch out **

**You better not cry **

**You better not pout **

**I'm telling you why **

**Santa Claus is coming to town **

**Santa Claus is coming to town **

**Santa Claus is coming to town**

The snow whipped around them as Kagome led the group through the forest that bordered the southern side of the palace. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had so far held up fairly well and not attacked each other. They hardly stopped bickering and insulting each other when the opportunity arose but there was little even Rin's doe eyes could do. Still, the spirit of the two youngsters was not crushed as they ran around ahead of the group slightly and darted back when the group changed directions. Kagome finally stopped infront of an evergreen and looked expectantly at the two brothers; expecting at least one of them to use one of their huge swords to cut the tree down.

"My sword will not be used to chop down trees," Sesshoumaru stated in his usual emotionless tone and looked over at Inuysha, "that is a job for half breeds."

"What did you say?!" Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga and Kagome jumped between the two before they would start fighting.

"Since you have your sword out Inuyasha, why don't you?" She suggested and the half demon sighed and cut the tree down in one swing. Unfortunately the brothers were forced to carry the large tree together. Either one could have handled the weight alone but it was the length that forced them to work together. They carried the huge pine inside to the room and were forced to hold the thing steady as the others used whatever they could to make it so it would stand on its own. When that was done, Kagome began looking for things to decorate it with. Rin and Shippo were of course quick to help; that help, unfortunately, usually meant stealing something off one of the dog demons. Sesshoumaru, get tired of batting Rin's hands away, ordered Jaken to aid them.

**He's making a list **

**He's checking it twice **

**Gonna find out who's naughty and nice **

**Santa Claus is coming to town **

**Santa Claus is coming to town **

**Santa Claus is coming to town **

The tree was decorated with the odds and ends that could be found. Jaken had successfully made it so the two children left the irritable demons alone. Anything and everything decorated the tree. Hell, there was even a child's kimono on there. The top of the tree was decorated with a fragment of copper armour that had long ago broke but was still around since it was in no one's way.

"Now what we need are presents!" Kagome clapped her hands together and began writing names down on a piece of parchment paper that had been set aside for this occasion. She tore up the paper into strips and put the strips in a bowl. "Whoever's name you pick is the person you have to get a present for," she explained. Everyone picked a name out of the bowl and left to find something for that person. By some twist of fate, Sesshoumaru had pulled Inuyasha's name. The dog demon stared at his brother's name on the sheet of paper and wondered just how in the world he had gotten suckered into this. An idea struck him and he began to search through the storage of the palace for the half demon's gift.

Inuyasha had picked Sesshoumaru's name and could only stare at the name, "how the hell did I get that asshole's name?" The half demon continued to stare at the paper before walking off to find his elder brother something. Inuyasha paced the halls for something that Sesshoumaru would like and then it struck him, the perfect gift for Sesshoumaru .

**He sees when you are sleeping **

**He knows when you're awake **

**He knows if you been bad or good **

**So be good for goodness sake**

Everyone had come back and the fire had been lighted by Jaken who was still grumbling about it. The gifts were wrapped in cloth and held together by a ribbon. Rin and Shippo went first and found out they got each other. Shippo had given Rin the last of the lollipops Kagome had given him the week before and Rin gave Shippo the band that held the little bit of her hair up.

"Just in case yours breaks," she smiled at the fox demon who tucked the band away. Both had given each other something personal and in a small way precious. Neither understood what this meant but its meaning did not escape the human adults. The two dog demons were occupied with squabbling with each other once more. Sango and Miroku got eachother. Miroku gave Sango a grope and Sango gave Miroku a slap.

Kagome had gotten Jaken and vice versa. The little imp pushed the wrapped gift forward. The human unwrapped it to reveal a long skirt the same green as her own. "You're skirt is too short! It's indecent even for a human!" The imp lectured and Kagome left to put it on. She came back and gave Jaken his. She had found in her bag a candy bar a friend of hers had bought her as a gag gift. The gag was that inside the candy was bugs.

_He does look a little like a toad_ she reasoned and couldn't believe it when he started eated it. "It is alright for human food," the imp commented and finished it off.

**You better watch out **

**You better not cry **

**You better not pout **

**I'm telling you why **

**Santa Claus is coming to town **

**Santa Claus is coming to town **

**Santa Claus is coming to town **

Next was Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru who sort of threw their gifts at each other. Sesshoumaru opened it to see the sheathe for Tokijin. He slid it on and said nothing about it. Inuyasha really didn't care but was surprised when Sesshoumaru pit it on Tokijin right that minute. The half demon opened up his small one, half expecting there to be nothing in there as a cruel joke at his expense. He opened the cloth to reveal a small hair pin with a string of pearls hanging from the end. The half demon was ready was ready to try and bury it in his brother's skull when a familiar scent caught his attention. He looked down and realized that this had been his mothers.

He looked up at his brother who was still examining the sheathe that Tokijin was covered in. "How did you get this?" Inuyasha asked and walked over to Sesshoumaru. The elder demon set aside his sword once more and looked at Inuyasha from the corner of his eye.

"Father had planned to give that human that as a gift but never had the opportunity," he explained, the human obviously Inuyasha's mother. "It seemed a waste to let it gather dust, even if it was for a human," he answered Inuyasha's next question and shifted his posture to indicate that he had no intention of answering anymore questions. Everyone was quiet during this time as Inuyasha stared down at the item his father had planned on giving his mother.

**I guess in girl and boy land **

**We'll have a jubilee **

**We're gunna build a toy land **

**All around the Christmas tree**

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and sat beside him as he continued to stare at hair pin. Slowly he gripped it in his hand and place it in Kagome's hair. She was shocked and looked over at him to try and figure out why. "Why? I wasn't on your paper?" She asked.

Inuyasha just shrugged, "Merry Christmas Kagome."

She blushed and touched the pin gingerly and smiled, "Merry Christmas Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru had got up to walk away from the two. He could see both were struggling with their feelings for each other. The dog demon shook his head slightly and knocked Kagome into Inuyasha "unintentionally" and walked off to sit by the fireplace. Rin automatically came over and so did Jaken, both quite happy to have their lord's presence with them that moment.

Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed and the half demon was ready to go slaughter his brother when Kagome held onto him tightly. Things were winding down and Kagome was using this opportunity to cuddle up close with Inuyasha. Everyone was preparing for sleep in the large room by the fire, only Sesshoumaru remained in his same position. Rin had grabbed the part of his tail on the ground and curled up in it. The dog demon covered her up better.

Kagome was close to Inuyasha as both were setting into the futon ready for sleep. Inuyasha had his back to his brother and Kagome could see the demon lord's outline in the light of the fire. She stared at him through half lidded eyes when she opened them suddenly for a split second. For a moment she could have sworn that she had seen a red and white hat a top the demon's head.

**You better watch out **

**You better not cry **

**You better not pout **

**I'm telling you why **

**Santa Claus is coming to town **

**Santa Claus is coming to town **

**Santa Claus is coming to town **


End file.
